Baiser volé
by monnalisa
Summary: L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 9. Damon rend une petite visite nocturne à Elena...


Je ne possède aucun droit sur VD, ni sur les personnages, que ce soit les livres ou la série Télé. J'écris juste pour mon amusement. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Baiser volé**

Le corbeau, dont le pelage noir lui permettait de se fondre dans l'obscurité, se faisait discret sur sa branche, observant avec grande attention la fenêtre éclairée du premier étage de la maison d'en face. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns se dévêtait en toute innocence, ignorant qu'elle avait un spectateur. Ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, elle enfila son peignoir et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Par précaution, elle s'assura que la porte de communication avec la chambre de son frère était correctement fermée. Puis, se plaçant devant le miroir, elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour ouvrir le fermoir de son collier qu'elle posa sur la tablette. Elle fit glisser son peignoir qu'elle accrocha à la patère, se débarrassa du peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait et entra dans la douche.

L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau mate lui faisait un bien fou. Après les évènements de la soirée, ce moment de détente n'était pas inutile. Elle avait besoin de laisser son esprit s'évader et d'oublier les adieux de Stefan l'espace d'un instant. Soudain une présence oppressante emplit la pièce. Elle se retourna et réprima un hoquet de surprise devant le regard perçant de Damon.

La porte vitrée de la douche offrait une large bande floutée qui, stratégiquement placée, préservait sa pudeur. Toutefois une lueur dans les prunelles de Damon, la fit douter de son efficacité. Instinctivement, ses bras et ses mains vinrent cacher sa poitrine et son sexe, ce qui fit sourire le vampire.

Salle petit voyeur ! Pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Dit-elle à voix haute.

« Je venais te faire mes adieux. »

« Dans ma salle de bain ?! »

Le sourire de Damon s'élargit un peu plus.

Soudain un détail la frappa. Son pendentif. Elle ne l'avait pas sur elle, ce qui signifiait que Damon pouvait user de son pouvoir de suggestion. Elle se força à ne pas regarder son collier pour ne pas attirer l'attention Damon sur celui-ci. Avec tout le naturel et la maîtrise d'elle-même dont elle était capable, elle entrouvrit la porte de la douche, s'assurant de rester cachée par celle-ci, et tendit le bras comme pour atteindre sa serviette de bain. Mais à la dernière seconde, sa main chercha à atteindre le pendentif posé sur la tablette. Sa feinte ne dupa nullement Damon, qui fut plus rapide qu'elle et n'oublia pas au passage de se rincer l'œil. Laissant pendre le collier au bout d'un doigt, il lui offrit, en signe de victoire, l'un de ses plus beaux sourires « damoniaques ».

« C'est très imprudent de ta part d'avoir enlevé ton pendentif. »

Elle était foutue ! Qu'allait-il la forcer à faire ? Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Elena reprit ses esprits et d'un geste rapide, attrapa sa serviette qu'elle noua autour de sa poitrine. Elle sortit de la douche et lui fit face.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le regard de Damon était toujours intensément fixé sur Elena, tandis qu'il rangeait dans sa poche le pendentif. Son sourire ne se fanait pas. Toujours silencieux, il s'approcha d'elle et, comme à son habitude, s'arrêta si près qu'elle en était mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple serviette.

Le salaud ! Il aimait ça !

« Et maintenant, j'ai le droit à un baiser d'adieu… »

« Certainement pas ! » Réussit-elle à dire avant qu'elle ne sente l'envie irrésistible de coller ses lèvres aux siennes l'envahir.

« Tu sais que tu as envie de m'embrasser, ici et maintenant. Et je suis sûr que tu en garderas un souvenir vivace. » Lui suggéra-t-il de sa voix séductrice, alors qu'il penchait un peu plus sa tête en avant, sa bouche n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle goûta ses lèvres avec gourmandise, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque et pressait son corps contre le sien. Damon se fit une joie de répondre à ce baiser. Posant ses mains enfiévrées sur la taille de la jeune femme, il la fit reculer pour la plaquer au mur.

Alors que leurs langues joutaient avec passion, Elena fut rappelée à la raison lorsqu'elle sentit le contact froid et métallique de son pendentif sur sa gorge. Il lui permit de la repousser et elle resta haletante contre le mur, bien contente qu'il soit là pour la soutenir. Elle n'osait affronter le regard de Damon. Mais celui-ci lui prit le menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux était de la confusion.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et huma le parfum de ses cheveux et de sa peau fraîchement lavés. Elle n'osait pas faire le plus petit mouvement, sur le qui-vive du moindre de ses gestes, essayant de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter là, avant que je ne perde ma maîtrise… »

Un sourire entendu étira sur ses lèvres malicieuses.

Elena prit une longue inspiration, pas totalement soulagée. A peine eut-elle le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il avait disparu, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle avait eu une hallucination, un cauchemar presque agréable. L'effet relaxant de sa douche s'était définitivement évanoui.

Elle alla s'étendre sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se vêtir. Son esprit était intégralement sans dessus-dessous et perdu dans un océan de confusion et de contradiction. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir contrainte, elle lui en voulait pour Bonnie, Vicki, Caroline et tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu son pendentif sachant que cela neutralisait son influence sur elle ? Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignit. Toutefois cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou peut-être que si au contraire ? Etait-ce un moyen de la tourmenter ? Et ce baiser ? Une autre forme de torture ? Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'avait apprécié. Enfin… Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que l'effet de son pouvoir de suggestion, quoique… Il embrassait plutôt bien… Non ! Décida-t-elle. Il lui avait implanté ce sentiment agréable dans la tête, tout comme il avait supprimé la souffrance de celle de Jérémy. Elle en était certaine. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Damon était un monstre, un psychopathe. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir, naturellement, quelque chose pour lui ? L'usage de son pouvoir vampirique était la seule explication qu'elle acceptait.

***

La nuit, puis la journée passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucun signe de la présence de Stefan ou de Damon. En ce qui concernait Damon, c'était plutôt un soulagement pour Elena, car le souvenir brûlant de leur baiser était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Quant à Stefan, elle ressentait le profond manque de sa présence rassurante et une immense peine.

Caroline avait décidé de laisser derrière elle le petit incident de la veille avec le ouija. Devant les mines affligées de ses deux amies, elle leur proposa de faire un tour au Mystic Grill après les cours, histoire de se changer les idées. Aussitôt qu'elles eurent passé les portes du grill, le regard d'Elena s'arrêta sur une silhouette familière, assise au bar et qui lui tournait le dos. Observant le reflet dans le miroir derrière le comptoir, elle constata qu'il avait également remarqué sa présence. Damon lui fit un clin d'œil, qui n'échappa pas ni à Caroline, ni à Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, celui-là ? » Lâcha cette dernière pleine d'amertume.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Elena, perplexe et peu rassurée.

Caroline, également, était plutôt mécontente de la présence de Damon, dont elle ne gardait pas le meilleur des souvenirs. Elle sentait encore la vive morsure des méchancetés qu'il lui avait crachées à la figure. Le plus loin elle restait de lui, le mieux elle se portait.

« On s'en fout ! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type égoïste, arrogant et sans intérêt. » Lâcha-t-elle, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans un box, bien décidé à ignorer le pauvre type en question.

Elena était bien certaine que le commentaire de Caroline n'avait pas échappé à l'ouïe vampirique de Damon. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Bonnie, puis rejoignit Caroline sur la banquette, tandis que Bonnie s'asseyait en face.

Les trois jeunes femmes essayèrent de reprendre le cours de leur discussion, parlant de choses et d'autres sans importance, évitant les sujets douloureux, dont Damon faisait définitivement partie pour chacune d'elle. Cependant, malgré leur bonne volonté, le cœur n'y était pas, la présence du vampire assis au bar plombait l'atmosphère.

Bonnie décida d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, tandis que Caroline profita d'une apparition de Matt pour s'éclipser et Elena se retrouva soudain seule, à son grand dam, laissant à Damon l'opportunité de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Il avait son plus beau sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage.

« Les adieux s'éternisent… » Lâcha Elena agacée.

Damon semblait amusé, malgré la remarque acerbe de la jeune femme.

« Et bien, je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir partir. Les gens, ici, sont si accueillants. »

Une lueur d'ironie brillait dans ses pupilles.

Le silence s'installa. Elena n'avait définitivement pas envie d'engager la conversation avec lui.

« Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil et que tu portes le pendentif. »

A sa mine renfrognée, il devinait aisément qu'elle contenait sa colère.

« A quoi tu joues, Damon ? C'est encore une de tes idées tordues pour faire souffrir Stefan, je suppose ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux parler du baiser ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un air de connivence.

« J'étais juste curieux. » Reprit-il.

Un autre soupir d'agacement échappa des lèvres d'Elena.

« Curieux de quoi ? » Les interrompit une autre voix familière

A la vue de Stefan, le visage d'Elena s'illumina. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, tandis que Damon leva les yeux aux ciels, se calant contre le siège de la banquette.

« Curieux de connaître le goût de son sang. » Lâcha Damon, certain que sa réponse allait jeter un froid. Leurs regards emmourachés lui donnaient la nausée et l'irritaient.

La réaction de Stefan ne se fit pas attendre. D'une voix ferme et menaçante, il mit en garde son frère.

« Curiosité qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'abstiennes de satisfaire. »

Pour toute réponse, Damon lui sourit d'un air tranquille. Sentant la tension monter d'un cran du côté de Stefan, Elena se leva et l'entraîna vers le bar loin de son frère. Sur le chemin, un élan de curiosité la poussa à regarder en arrière. Damon l'observait toujours de son regard bleu électrique, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« J'ai oublié mon sac. » S'excusa-t-elle auprès de Stefan.

Elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la place où elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Damon n'avait pas bougé et l'expression de son visage transpirait l'arrogance.

« Au fait, merci. » Lui dit-elle.

Damon, intrigué, haussa un sourcil, puis une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard.

« De n'avoir rien dit à Stefan au sujet de notre baiser ? » Suggéra-t-il d'un air taquin.

« Non, parce que ta présence l'oblige à rester. » Lui répondit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle repartit en direction de Stefan, qui n'avait rien loupé de leurs derniers échanges. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Damon, qui, quant à lui, affichait un air satisfait et suffisant.


End file.
